La Historia del Mercenario Naranja
by Lion Omega X
Summary: En un continente el cual su pasado esta manchado de sangre una amenaza apareció con las intenciones de exterminar a la humanidad. Ahora han pasado años desde esas épocas pero... ¿jugar con los males del pasado es correcto? La salvación recaerá en el filo de la espada de un mercenario.
1. Prologo: Padre e Hijo

La Historia del Mercenario Naranja

**Un nuevo fanfic, como siempre se debe iniciar diciendo que no soy dueño de la franquicia Naruto. Quizás la idea para este fanfic si es mía… quizás…**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

El continente de Magdra, un continente que en su pasado ha sido manchado por la sangre. Guerras por territorios y guerras entre familias provocaron interminables guerras. Pero todo cambio cuando un enemigo en común apareció. El gran Dragon-Necros, un dragón cuyo aliento podía producir la descomposición de la carne, sea animal o humano.

El Dragon-Necros atemorizo a todos los humanos del continente hasta que un grupo de Nueve Guerreros aparecieron portando armas forjadas con el poder de la luz para derrotar la oscuridad del Dragón. Después de varios días y varias noches por fin el Dragón murió ante el filo de la espada de uno de los Nueve Guerreros, su cabeza y cuerpo fueron lanzados al Abismo del Fin. Desde ese día los humanos juraron no volver a luchar entre si y el continente de Magdra empezó a tener países gobernados por sus reyes más poderosos y nacieron los reinos del Agua, Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Trueno. Varios de los reyes hicieron alianzas para fortalecer sus países como la "Alianza de la ceniza" entre el país del Fuego y el Viento. Han pasado 1000 años desde que el Dragon-Necros atemorizo a los humanos y desde entonces el continente a estado en paz… Hasta ahora… Países pequeños han nacido con los años, pero un país pequeño es el que amenaza la paz en este continente. El País del Sonido gobernada por Orochimaru amenaza que tomara territorios de los demás países para el mismo y que usara su ejército…

Aquí en el País del Fuego, en una pequeña casa cerca de una catarata encontramos a Minato, un poderoso Mercenario de cabello rubio y apodado el "Rayo Amarillo" por su velocidad. Siendo un adulto y casado con Kushina, una poderosa Mirmidón de cabello rojo apodada "El Habanero Sangriento", ambos antes de casarse tuvieron una rivalidad muy común entre Mercenarios y Mirmidón. Pero esa rivalidad se convirtió en amor y a la fecha ese amor dio el fruto del hijo de ambos Naruto.

_**Prologo: Padre e Hijo**_

Minato acostumbro desde muy pequeño a Naruto de cabello rubio, ojos azules, con tres extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, a levantarse temprano, tomar su espada y buscar su desayuno. Esto cuando le toque vivir solo o este en medio de una misión. Naruto por ser hijo de un mercenario y una mirmidón podía escoger que ser. Teniendo en cuenta que obtuvo la velocidad de su padre y el poder de ataque de su madre, decidió ser un Mercenario como su padre. Vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas, con guantes que cubren la totalidad de la mano, unos pantalones de color naranja con franjas negras. Portando acostumbradamente una gran espada de hierro pero esta ocasión, una espada de madera porque estaba entrenando con su padre dentro del agua.

-Vamos Naruto, flexiona mas los codos.- dijo Minato bloqueando sin problema alguno el ataque de su hijo.

-Aquí voy.- tomando impulso y haciendo lo que su padre dijo, Naruto choco fuerte su espada de madera contra la de Minato haciendo que ambas se quebraran en el punto de impacto.

-Wow… mira esto. Todos estos meses y rompes el quinto par de esta semana. Debería de cobrarte Naruto, hacer estas espadas no es trabajo sencillo.-

-Lo siento papá.-

-No te preocupes, me acuerdo cuantas espadas se quebraron cuando entrenaba o peleaba contra tu madre.- sonrió Minato al recordar su "Museo de la espada rota" en su sótano.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Naruto tirando lo que quedaba de su espada al aire.

-Vamos a desayunar hijo.- Minato y Naruto fueron a la orilla y se fueron a casa.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la capital del País del Fuego, Konoha:

El Rey Hiruzen leía los informes… Orochimaru y su ejército estaban cerca de la frontera. Y todo el ejército del País del Fuego estaba a duras penas a pies después de la emboscada que recibieron del grupo de espionaje de Orochimaru. No tenía nada que podría hacer… Las puertas del salón se abrieron mostrando a un joven de entre 15 y 17 años, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Tenía una capa, dando a demostrar su titulo, Lord.

-¿A qué debo tu visita Lord Sasuke?- dijo Hiruzen viendo al que será su sucesor al trono.

-Escuche lo que paso de la emboscada en la frontera.- dijo Sasuke con preocupación en su rostro.

-Si…-

-Dame unos hombres iré a proteger el país.- dijo Sasuke.

-No puedo permitir que vayas. Si te pasa algo el reino quedaría sin sucesor.-

-Y como sucesor debo proteger el país.-

-Sasuke, pero ya no hay muchos hombres.-

-Yo elegiré los que me acompañaran.-

-¿A quién tienes en mente Sasuke?- pregunto Hiruzen.

-Empezando por Kakashi hasta las leyendas, el "Rayo Amarillo" y la "Habanero Sangriento".-

-Entonces recluta tu equipo. Ve ya.-

-Claro Hiruzen.- Sasuke salió rápido del salón para ir a buscar a su equipo. Afuera del salón se encontraba Sakura, una Clérigo que siempre ha acompañado a Sasuke desde su infancia.

-¿Qué te dijo Sasuke-kun?-

-Reclutaremos gente. Ve por Chouji y Kiba, iremos a la catarata.-

-Entendido.- Sakura fue corriendo a buscar a Chouji, un aprendiz a Caballero, y Kiba un aprendiz a Jinete, ambos bajo la tutela de Kakashi el Paladín Gris.

Desde la capital hasta dicha catarata solo se tardaban medio día en caballo. Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba y Kakashi fueron los que emprendieron dicha travesía para encontrarse con las leyendas.

En la catarata mientras tanto, un extraño grupo de gente se movía entre los matorrales de los alrededores de la cabaña.

-¿Es aquí?- dijo un hombre corpulento.

-Sí, aquí es. Las leyendas viven aquí. Pero como toda leyenda envejecen. Solo imagina todas las riquezas que podrán tener.- dijo el líder de ese pequeño grupo. Eran cinco hombres corpulentos. Ellos eran llamados "Bandidos de la Montaña", porque siempre bajan de las montañas altas del país para realizar sus fechorías. Han saqueado pueblos, matado hombres, pero extrañamente tienen honor, no matan niños y nunca tocan a las mujeres.

-Entonces trataremos de hacerlo a la buena, pero recuerden que Minato y Kushina son rudos. Es posible que nos toque pelear con Kushina también.- dijo el líder.

-Pero eso sería romper la regla de nuestro honor.- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Lo sé pero ¿quieres morir ante la mejor Mirmidón del país? Apuesto que no. Lo siento chicos pero si se ponen violentos serán ellos o nosotros.- dijo el líder. Su grupo y el salió de su escondite directo a la dirección de la cabaña. Mientras tanto, dentro de la cabaña…

-Me encanta ver que te alimentas bien hijo.- dijo Kushina abrazando a Naruto.

-Gracias mamá… no puedo respirar…- dijo Naruto.

-Creo que te estás esforzando lo suficiente para ir a la capital hijo.- dijo Minato.

-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que podre forjar mi propia leyenda?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que podrás.- dijo Kushina sonriéndole.

-Eso es magnífico.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa… que luego desapareció. Él, Minato y Kushina parece que sintieron algo.

-Leyendas del País de Fuego. Salgan y entreguen todas sus pertenencias a los Bandidos de la Montaña. Sera a las buenas o entraremos y pelearemos contra ustedes, y eso será a las malas.-

-Naruto, ve adentro.- dijo Kushina.

-Lo siento mamá.- Naruto se acerco a la chimenea y tomo la espada de Kushina.

-Ten mamá. Tu "Wo Dao".-

-¿Peleare? No debo proteger a mi hijo.-

-Mamá. Ya puedo defenderme solo. Además yo seré quien te proteja, es el deber de los hijos al crecer proteger a sus padres.- dijo Naruto tomando la "Espada Valiente" de su padre y lanzándosela.

-Así que volveremos a luchar. Qué te parece Kushina.- dijo Minato equipando su espada.

-Creo que debo quedarme con Naruto…-

-Mamá ya te dije, también peleare. No me quedare de brazos cruzados.- dijo Naruto equipando su espada de acero.

-Pelearemos como familia.- dijo Kushina.

-Jefe parece que no saldrán…- dijo uno de los bandidos.

-Así que será a la mala… ¡Ataquen!- grito el líder. Su grupo se abalanzo sobre la cabaña, con hachas de hierro en mano, corrieron hacia la puerta principal pero fueron recibidos por un Minato empuñando su Espada Valiente.

-¿Pero qué diablos?-

-¡Jefe!- grito uno de los bandidos al ser atacado por la espada de Kushina.

-No. No, creí que estaban oxidados.- dijo el líder.

-Decirles "oxidados" a mis padres frente a mí para mi es una falta de respeto.- dijo Naruto con su espada acercándose al líder.

-Yo lo defenderé jefe. ¡AHHHH!- con hacha en mano se abalanzo sobre Naruto.

-¡No! ¡ESPERA!- muy tarde… Naruto bloqueo el ataque con su espada y moviéndose hacia la derecha de su atacante hizo que este cayera al suelo. El bandido se puso de nuevo en pie y levanto su hacha. Naruto solo se movió a su izquierda y puso la punta de la espada en el suelo, el bandido trato de atacar de nuevo pero Naruto levanto rápido su espada, creando chispas por la fricción del metal con el suelo. Hirió un costado del bandido.

Kushina había ya cortado con su espada, la "Wo Dao", el torso de su atacante, pero no de gravedad. Minato por su parte, dejo hecha añicos el hacha de su atacante.

-Jefe, ya solo quedamos nosotros dos…- dijo el último de los bandidos cerca de su líder.

-Se que puede ser una cobardía pero… ¡Retirada!- grito el líder. Los que estaban caídos se levantaron como pudieron pero tres jabalinas bloqueo su paso.

-Creo que serán arrestados.- dijo un paladín gris con un jinete con marcas rojas en sus mejillas y un caballero de armadura rojo carmesin.

-No es posible… Kakashi… el Paladín Gris.- dijo el líder.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre Kakashi.- dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno volver a verlo. Minato-sensei.- dijo Kakashi. Los bandidos se arrodillaron y fueron esposados por Chouji.

-Esto es una sabía decisión para ustedes.- dijo Chouji.

-Que te parece compañero. Salimos a atrapar bandidos.- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Pero nosotros no hicimos nada, solo llegamos. Ellos tres hicieron todo.- dijo Chouji viendo a Minato, Kushina y Naruto que hablaban con Kakashi.

-Sí, es verdad… ya veo porque Sasuke los quiere en el grupo que formara.- dijo Kiba viendo como Sasuke y Sakura se acercaban a Kakashi.

-¿Lord Sasuke? ¿El sucesor del trono? ¿A qué debo su presencia a mi humilde cabaña?- dijo Minato.

-Bueno, iré al grano. Necesito que se unan a mi grupo para defender el país. Parece que Orochimaru tiene un ejército el cual usara para invadir otros países, y el País del Fuego está entre ellos.- dijo Sasuke. Minato y Kushina se vieron mutuamente.

-Lo sentimos Lord Sasuke pero estamos retirados.- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero no podrían regresar a la batalla esta vez? Realmente los necesitamos.- dijo Sakura.

-Lo sentimos señorita. Pero nos retiramos de Konoha a esta catarata para vivir una vida lejos del campo de batalla. Minato y yo vivimos aquí juntos, enamorados. Y además estamos criando a nuestro hijo, Naruto.- dijo Kushina poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto el cual sonrió.

-Veo que mi sensei no ha perdido el tiempo.- dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Tiempo es lo que sobra siempre.- dijo Minato.

-¿Sasuke-kun qué haremos?- pregunto Sakura preocupada.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que salgan de su retiro?- pregunto Sasuke.

-La verdad no…- dijo Kushina.

-Pero hay alguien que pueda ayudarlos.- dijo Minato.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sakura. Minato y Kushina tomaron los hombros de Naruto y lo acercaron al grupo.

-Nuestro hijo.- dijeron.

-Pero… ¿cuántos años tiene?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Tengo 16.- dijo Naruto.

-Pero ¿tienes experiencia?- pregunto Sakura.

-Entreno con mamá y papá todos los días. Así que creo que cuenta.- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-¿Tu título es? - dijo Sasuke.

-¿Mi título? Ha, quieres saber si soy mercenario como papá o mirmidón como mamá.- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, es que ya tengo una mirmidón en mi grupo.- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, soy un mercenario.- dijo Naruto.

-Creo que si eres hijo de las leyendas estarás a su altura.- dijo Sasuke retirándose.

-Eso significa que vendrás con nosotros.- dijo Sakura.

-Bienvenido al grupo Naruto.- dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias.- dijo Naruto. Ese mismo dia, con la puesta de sol el grupo que vino desde la capital Konoha regresaba, no con las leyendas que ellos esperaban pero con el hijo de las leyendas.

-Minato… ¿crees que Naruto estará bien?-

-Lo estará Kushina… él es nuestro hijo recuérdalo.- dijo Minato abrazando a su esposa. Puso las manos en el vientre de su esposa.

-Cuando regrese… se llevara una gran sorpresa.- dijo Kushina viendo con su esposo la desaparición del sol para revelar el nacimiento de la luna.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

**La Historia del Mercenario Naranja. Espero que esta historia sea del agrado de los lectores y que les haya gustado el Prologo. Como siempre en mis historias pido criticas, comentarios y sugerencias en los Reviews.**

**Este fic, será divertido para mí porque tratare de hacer escenas de acción.**

**Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego. **


	2. Mi primer rival, mi primera promesa

La Historia del Mercenario Naranja

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

El continente de Magdra. Después de muchos años en vivir en paz después de la eliminación del Dragon-Necros otra vez vuelve a experimentar los horrores de la guerra. El País del Fuego es el centro del continente. En el cerca de una cascada partía un grupo que encabezaba Lord Sasuke, y que llevaba consigo al hijo de las leyendas de Konoha –capital del país- Naruto. Ahora Konoha recibía al hijo de las leyendas.

_**Capitulo 1: Mi Primer Rival, Mi Primera Promesa.**_

Al entrar a Konoha el más sorprendido fue Naruto al ver cómo era la capital. A lo lejos de la entrada se podía ver el castillo en el cual Sasuke vive por ser el Lord y heredero del trono. Varios habitantes recibían con halagos y ovaciones al grupo. Muchas mujeres suspiraban por Kakashi, las mujeres jóvenes lo hacían por Sasuke, sin pasar desapercibido por una celosa Sakura, y un enojado Kiba que no recibe atención. Chouji fue recibido por los ancianos a los cuales el siempre ayuda con una sonrisa y sin esperar algo a cambio. Naruto vio como los habitantes de Konoha respetaban al grupo. Vio a varios lados, notaba como los habitantes al verlo murmuraban cosas o parecía que le tenían miedo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso asusto? O ¿Me veo feo?- pregunto Naruto a Kakashi, el cual tenía más cerca.

-No es eso. Es la primera vez que te ven y para que estés en un grupo que este Lord Sasuke es raro para los demás.- dijo Kakashi.

-Así que me trataran como el "nuevo".- dijo Naruto resignado. Kakashi solo vio a los habitantes, de verdad alguien había notado el parecido de Naruto con Minato o solo murmuran.

Al llegar al castillo Sasuke le pidió a Kakashi y Chouji que llevaran a Naruto a conocer a los demás del grupo que el formo y que irían al campo de batalla. Sasuke con Sakura entraron al salón donde Lord Hiruzen estaba. Ellos hicieron una reverencia.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿lo lograste?-

-Desafortunadamente no. Ni Minato-sama ni Kushina-sama aceptaron salir del retiro para venir.- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero nos dieron algo a cambio.- dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el rey.

-Quien más bien dirá usted Lord Hiruzen.- dijo Sasuke.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?-

-Nos dieron a su hijo, se llama Naruto y vino con nosotros. El ahora está con Kakashi conociendo a los demás.- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y su titulo es de?- pregunto el rey.

-Mercenario.- respondió Sakura.

-Tal como su padre entonces. Espera… ¿Mercenario?- dijo algo asustado el rey.

-Si…- dijo Sakura.

-Sabes que puede pasar verdad.- dijo el rey Hiruzen.

-Si…- dijo Sasuke.

En la parte de atrás del castillo había un gran campo donde había varios jóvenes entrenando. Kakashi llevo a Naruto a esta parte para que conociera a todos. Naruto se asombro al ver lo grande que era el campo.

-Esto te sorprende.-

-Sí, con mi padre o madre siempre he entrenado entre arboles, aquí casi no hay.- dijo Naruto.

-Pero sabes que entrenando entre arboles ayuda a tu agilidad.- dijo Kakashi.

-De verdad.- dijo Naruto recordando como es de rápido. Se acercaron a una parte donde había un arquero practicando su puntería.

-El es Neji, es nuestro mejor arquero. El nunca falla un objetivo.- dijo Kakashi.

-Se ve que es muy bueno, me gustaría intentar esquivar una de sus flechas.- dijo Naruto.

-No te lo recomiendo, Neji nunca falla y es posible que aunque esquives una las demás que vendrán no podrás.- dijo Kakashi. Vieron como Neji saco tres flechas y las disparo de un solo, las tres dieron en el centro del disco donde disparaba.

-Sigamos.- dijo Kakashi. En otra área se miraban a un chico joven acompañado de una chica. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa. El chico saco un libro negro y la chica un libro amarillo. Eran libros de magia.

-Aquí están Shikamaru, nuestro Chaman e Ino, nuestra maga.- dijo Kakashi.

-Otros con los cuales me gustaría entrenar.- dijo Naruto emocionado.

-¿Acaso se olvido de mi Kakashi-sensei?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Kakashi y Naruto voltearon para ver quién era.

-Ah, Shino, es que no te vi en el campo. Naruto el es Shino, nuestro monje.- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Un monje? ¿Usas magia de luz verdad?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, así es. Permiso.- dijo Shino para acercarse a Shikamaru e Ino.

-Es algo callado. Sigamos.- dijo Kakashi. En otra área vieron a un Luchador practicando con su hacha.

-El es Lee. Es el mejor estudiante del Guerrero Guy.- dijo Kakashi.

-Un Luchador…- dijo Naruto viendo su hacha.

-Sigamos.- en otra área vieron a una chica con su Pegaso.

-Ella es Hinata, es nuestra caballera Pegaso.- dijo Kakashi.

-Me acercare, es la primera vez que veo una caballera Pegaso.- dijo Naruto. Se acerco a Hinata.

-Hola.- dijo Naruto al estar cerca. Hinata lo vio pero no digo nada.

-Soy nuevo aquí. Me llamo Naruto.- dijo extendiendo la mano pero Hinata no hizo nada solo lo vio y se volteo.

-Oye… ¿Te moleste o algo? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto.

-Eres mercenario verdad.- dijo Hinata sin verlo.

-Sí y tu eres la…- Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Eres un loco maniático del dinero. Todos los mercenarios son así, no les importan traicionar a sus compañeros solo por un poco de dinero que les dé una vida mejor.-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?- Naruto no sabía de lo que Hinata decía.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sucio Mercenario…- Hinata tomo a su Pegaso y se fueron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Naruto con un poco de tristeza en el rostro. Luego sintió como se desenvainaba una espada a su espalda. Reacciono rápido y el también desenvaino su espada para que este chocara contra un "Filo Asesino".

-¡Un "Filo Asesino"! Los mirmidones lo usan mucho.- dijo Naruto.

-Así que sabes de mi espada.- dijo una voz femenina. Naruto vio la dueña de esa voz.

-Una mirmidón.-

-Así es Mercenario.- dijo la mirmidón separándose de Naruto.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto.

-Soy Tenten. Soy la mejor mirmidón de Konoha. Mi meta es superar a Kushina-sama, la mejor mirmidón de la historia.- dijo Tenten.

-¿Quieres llegar a superar a mi madre?- pregunto Naruto. Tenten al escuchar eso se le cayó la espada de las manos.

-¿Eres el hijo de Kushina-sama?-

-Eh… si.- dijo Naruto.

-¿¡QUE HACE EL HIJO DE KUSHINA-SAMA COMO UN MERCENARIO!? ¿¡PORQUE NO ERES UN MIRMIDÓN COMO ELLA!?- dijo Tenten tomando por el cuello a Naruto.

-Porque… decidí… tomar… el… titulo… de… mi… padre…- dijo Naruto como podía.

-¿¡Y QUIEN ES TU MAL AGRADECIDO PADRE!?- pregunto Tenten.

-Se… llama… Minato…- dijo Naruto. Tenten soltó a Naruto y este ya podía respirar normal.

-¿Eres el hijo de Kushina-sama y Minato-sama?- pregunto Tenten.

-Así es Tenten. Naruto es el hijo de las leyendas.- dijo Sasuke acercándose al grupo con los demás chicos que Naruto había visto, incluyendo Kakashi, Kiba, Chouji y Sakura. Excepto Hinata.

-El hijo de las leyendas como un mercenario. ¿Sera correcto?- pregunto Neji.

-Recuerda que Minato-sama era un mercenario.- dijo Shino.

-Debe ser problemático ser hijo de leyendas vivientes.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Me pregunto qué podrás hacer con esa espada.- dijo Ino.

-Tu llama debe arder con la fuerza de mil soles.- dijo Lee.

-Ya tranquilos chicos.- dijo Sakura.

-Naruto, ya conociste a todos verdad.- dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, y fui atacado por ella.- dijo Naruto señalando a Tenten la cual se sonrojo al ver como la miraban.

-¿Sabes porque te ataco?- pregunto Sasuke.

-La rivalidad entre mirmidones y mercenarios.- dijo Naruto.

-Así es.- dijo Sasuke.

-Y también fui ignorado por la caballera Pegaso.- dijo Naruto viendo a todos lados buscando a Hinata. Todos se vieron entre sí, sabían a qué se refería Naruto.

-Naruto, será mejor que no te relaciones con Hinata.- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? Seremos compañeros de equipo ¿no? Lo más correcto sería llevarnos todos bien.-

-Es algo complicado… el mejor que te lo puede explicar es Neji.- dijo Sasuke.

-Está bien… Naruto acompáñame.- dijo Neji alejándose del grupo. Naruto comenzó a seguirlo.

-¿Le dirá?- pregunto Kiba.

-Es posible…- dijo Lee.

-Es por el bien de todos.- dijo Shino.

-Si… Ahora Tenten… tendrás que explicar algo.- dijo Sasuke viendo a su mirmidón. Neji y Naruto se alejaron lo más posible del campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar a una zona solitaria Neji volteo a ver a Naruto.

-Aquí estará bien.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira Naruto. ¿Cómo decir esto?... ¿Qué te dijo ella exactamente?-

-Bueno, dijo que era un sucio mercenario que era un loco maniático amante del dinero, que no me importaría traicionar a mis compañeros por algo de dinero.- dijo Naruto recordando las palabras de Hinata.

-Para hacer corta la explicación… Hinata odia a los mercenarios. No se lleva bien con todos.-

-¿Pero hasta hoy me ve a mí?-

-Es en general. Odia a todos los mercenarios por un acontecimiento que ocurrió cuando ella era una niña.-

-¿Qué sucedió…? Si se puede saber claro.-

-Su madre, tenía un amigo que era mercenario. Eran muy buenos amigos. La madre de Hinata era una Caballera Pegaso de clase A. una de las mejores de su clase. Pero… fue traicionada por su amigo. Se descubrió que alguien le ofreció 10000 monedas de oro por el asesinato de la madre de Hinata. El mercenario fue atrapado, condenado a muerte y ejecutado. Desde entonces Hinata odia a todos los mercenarios y no confiara en ellos. Porque cree que la traicionaran.-

-¿Cómo sabes esto?-

-Soy su primo.

-Oh.-

-Naruto, no trates de acercarte a Hinata pero debo pedirte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa Neji?-

-Vamos a una guerra, Hinata es la persona a la que deseo proteger. Ella ya sufrió mucho y no siempre estaré ahí para defenderla… ¿podrías tu protegerla?-

-¿Quieres que la proteja? Pero me odia.-

-Naruto, se que Hinata odia a los mercenarios, pero… veo en tus ojos que eres diferente a los mercenarios que ella odia. Quizás se deba a que tu padre es Minato-sama o que eres medio-mirmidón por Kushina-sama… El punto es que quizás si le demuestras que no eres como los mercenarios que ella odia se llevara bien contigo. Pero no debe saber que te comente esto, tampoco debe saber que te pedí que la protejas.-

-Neji… tienes mi promesa de que yo no dejare que le pase algo malo a Hinata. Quiero llevarme bien con ella, que sepa que puede confiar en mí. Y hare lo necesario para lograrlo. Cumpliré tu petición, es una promesa. Palabra de Soldado.-

-No queras decir ¿"palabra de mercenario"?-

-No sé si tú también odias a los mercenarios, por eso, palabra de soldado. Porque soy un soldado a las ordenes de Lord Sasuke, heredero del trono del País del Fuego.-

-Está bien. Regresemos.- dijo Neji. Los dos jóvenes regresaron al grupo. Naruto noto que ya estaba Hinata entre ellos, pero, decidió no acercarse a ella todavía. Tampoco se acercaría a Tenten por eso de su rivalidad de títulos y su admiración por Kushina, mejor se sentó cerca de Sakura.

-Se que apenas es tu primer día aquí… pero… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Sakura.

-No puedo mentir, es acogedor. Me agrada. Quizás aun tengo dudas de cómo me veían los habitantes de Konoha pero por otro lado… es bueno saber que estoy aquí.- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-¿Te emociona ir a la batalla? Eres algo raro. Muchos de los jóvenes de nuestra edad lo menos que quieren es cargar una espada o manchar sus manos con sangre. Todos desean tener vidas acomodadas, llenas de lujos, y solo ordenar cuando necesiten algo.- dijo Sakura.

-Quizás sea raro pero… este mundo está lleno de gente tan diferente. Creo que lo que me emociona es poder ver que tan fuerte soy. Pelear contra gente que nunca creí pelear. Quizás encuentre magos, arqueros, caballeros, jinetes… quiero demostrar lo fuerte que soy.-

-Naruto… si. Eres uno en un millón.-

-No sé si eso es un alago o sarcasmo.-

-Es un alago. En este momento.- dijo Sakura. Por otro lado del grupo…

-Sakura-san no debería confiar en ese mercenario.- dijo Hinata.

-Tranquila Hinata. Naruto es hijo de Kushina-sama.- dijo Tenten.

-Solo porque admiras a su madre no significa que sea leal.-

-Hinata, su padre es Minato-sama. ¿Acaso eso no cambia las cosas?- pregunto Tenten con rostro de tristeza.

-Todos los mercenarios son iguales. Ambiciosos de dinero. Solo con que escogen ese título manchado de sangre es porque son unos avaros desgraciados.- dijo Hinata con rabia en su voz.

-¿Y si Naruto es diferente?-

-Ni en un millón de años un mercenario será diferente al resto de ellos.- dijo Hinata desviando su vista de Naruto y Sakura.

-Hinata…- Tenten estaba preocupada por su amiga, su rencor y odio por los mercenarios hasta cierto punto es aceptable pero demasiado podría segar su decisión en el campo de batalla.

Esa noche el grupo acordó salir a tempranas horas de la mañana de Konoha, salir a interceptar al ejército de Orochimaru y así salvar el continente de Magdra de lo que podría ser una guerra entre todas las naciones y provocaría un derramamiento de sangre de los habitantes inocentes. Lord Sasuke prometió a su futuro reino que el protegerá a su nación y al continente completo. La noche antes de la partida al campo de batalla, Sasuke se encontraba en su recamara, revisando el filo de su espada de acero. Cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo Sasuke. Al abrirse la puerta entro Sakura.

-Sakura.-

-Sasuke-kun… quería preguntarte si estabas listo para mañana.-

-Estoy listo y tu.-

-También lo estoy.-

-Sabes que no es necesario que vayas. Abran batallas, sangre, heridos…-

-Y por eso iré. Para curar a los heridos. Para prevenir la muerte. Además siempre he estado a tu lado Sasuke-kun, y esta ocasión no será la excepción.-

-No quiero que te pase nada.-

-No te preocupes… sé que me protegerás. Aun recuerdo cuando hicimos esa promesa…-

_Hace siete años:_

_Sasuke se encontraba en los jardines del palacio entrenando con su espada –de ese entonces una espada de madera-, soñaba con ser igual de buen luchador que el rey Hiruzen al cual lo había visto en una justa, con su lanza de plata y montando un caballo blanco. Sasuke quería ser fuerte, fuerte para poder proteger a los ciudadanos de Konoha, fuerte para sí mismo, fuerte para lo que el más quería… su hermano Itachi._

_-Sasuke.- dijo una voz masculina acercándose al joven._

_-¡Itachi! Ya regresaste.- dijo el pequeño Sasuke abrazando a su hermano._

_-Tranquilo Sasuke, parece que me he ido por mucho tiempo. Y solo fue una semana.-_

_-Eso no importa, eres mi hermano mayor y deseo demostrarte que yo quiero ser fuerte.-_

_-Hermano, descansa tengo alguien que presentarte.- dijo Itachi._

_-¿Quién hermano? No me digas que otra de tus "novias".-_

_-Ejem… no, es muy menor para mí. Es más…-_

_-Ojala que no me hayas comprometido aun, hermano.- dijo Sasuke con mirada seria._

_-No, por supuesto que no lo haría. Nuestra madre se moriría si supiera que su "bebe" está comprometido.- dijo Itachi poniendo sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke._

_-Si… auch.-_

_-Vamos.-_

_-Si.- ambos hermanos caminaron y se detuvieron frente a una niña de cabello rosa, la cual estaba cabizbaja, y vestía un vestido blanco, largo._

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-Sasuke te presento a Sakura, la clérigo más joven de Konoha.- dijo Itachi detrás de Sakura._

_-Es un honor, Sasuke-sama.-_

_-Por favor, no uses el –sama. Dime solo Sasuke.- lo dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Está bien, Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura sonriendo al pequeño niño. Pasaron todo el día juntos en el palacio, y siendo supervisados por Itachi. Sasuke supo porque Sakura está ahí. Itachi la encontró en su viaje de regreso a Konoha, estaba abandonada y sufría de hambre. Itachi le dio de comer y le dijo que lo acompañara si quería. La pequeña Sakura respondió que ella no tenía nada más. Que donde estaba eran las tumbas de sus difuntos padres. Así que con el corazón en la mano Itachi se trajo consigo a Sakura._

_-¿Has sufrido mucho verdad?-_

_-Si Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura con un rostro lleno de tristeza._

_-Te prometo que ahora yo te protegeré. Nada malo te pasara ahora.- dijo Sasuke._

_-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa._

El presente:

-Ya pasaron unos años después de ese día. ¿Aun lo recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto. Gracias a Itachi-kun pude conocerte y aquí estoy… encontré un lugar donde puedo llamar hogar.- dijo Sakura. Se acerco para abrazar a Sasuke.

-Gracias…- dijo Sakura.

-No hay de que… Sakura la clérigo.- dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

**Primer capítulo oficial de este fanfic. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, comentarios y sugerencias en los Reviews. Me importa mucho la opinión del lector.**

**Lion Omega X. Nos leemos luego. **


End file.
